vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nintendo DS
Ah fuck, I don't know how to make these all look aligned. God damnit. If anyone knows how to make all the categories lined up, do it. For now I just put the code "|<'font color=#FFFFFF>'Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time' into every single one, lol. It's like a really inaccurate space filler - so yeah. If anyone else can figure this out, do it. I'm a wikinoob. Zachncheeze 07:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) addition Should add Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier Atlus game where you play a Space cowboy surrounded by tits. Other then the gratuitous fan service, there is a pretty good battle system-- 16:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) This is a wiki. If there's something you think should be added, add it. I will this time, but c'mon. SelfTitledAlbum 16:41, 25 July 2009 (UTC) tried. couldn't figure it out. sorry.-- 02:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) homebrew I know it, you know it, we all now it, /v/ is pirates. Damn near every DS enthusiast on /v/ owns a flashcart, regardless if they want to use it for piracy or legitimate reasons. Since a lot of people looking here would own a flashcart of some sort I thought a recommended homebrew list would be a good idea, it's amazing what homebrew can do for a system. Do you think a homebrew list belongs below the games list? I'm going to add what I think are some worthwhile homebrew to the list anyway.--RupeeClock 19:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) You're absoloutely right. -- User:Anonymou I don't know how you use this newfangled wiki thing, but how's about adding VNDS to the homebrew list? /v/ seems to enjoy a VN discussion more than /jp/ anyways from what I've seen. Who knows? Maybe if they get more attention they'll convert more VNs faster or something. I don't know how that works. --True Neutral 20:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Alphabetical order? This page, as well as many others, sorely need to be put into alphabetical order. Come on people, we're not five years old... I hope. MFGreth1 01:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) The listing is based off the original recommendation image used on /v/, and it doesn't translate from groups to tables very well. Yeah it needs to be sorted out, but at least you can click those boxes at the top of each column to sort all the rows. --RupeeClock 01:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Unofficial DSiware List Aquia: A curious underwater themed puzzler that involves sliding and matching tiles from different sides. There's a few different modes to play and different cursors to use as well. Each different cursor changes how you'll be sliding tiles around. There's quite a bit of variety to be found here. Base 10: A curious math game. Involves you connecting numbers in order to form 10. There's different modes here as well. Although the challenge mode is more interesting. Boxlife: Cut and paste tiles together in order to make cube patterns. Once the pattern is folded into a box, You move on to the next. The challenge in one mode is to make as many boxes out of preset patterns as possible. The other mode involves and endurance against infinite box patterns. This actually lets you get a few different items to customize your box world, which may put it above the other games for some players. PiCTOBiTS: A cool touch based puzzler involving falling rows, squares, and columns of different colors and you use respective pictobits in order to clear them out. This makes a eventually forms pictures on the top screen, thus beating the stage. Features remixes of old NES game songs from a cool retro band, YMCK, while you play. You can also use coins you get in-game to buy the songs to jam out to or buy "dark" stages, which are damn tough extra puzzles to take on. Highly recommended for old-schoolers, puzzle buffs, and retro fans alike. precipice: Takes some elements from Intelligence Qube (overcoming cubes and bombs, along with your decreasing playfield), Adventure Island (decreasing energy meter), and tower climbing games. Much harder than it lets on at first. Intersect/Digidrive: Not quite sure how to explain this. It involves directing traffic, linking chains, and utilizing fuel. Perhaps one of our European contributors can give me a hand here? Zengage: Sliding puzzles that involve matching colors. Think along the lines of a Rubik's cube, but with more variety in final solutions. American Popstar: Road to Celebrity: Yeah, I recommended it. Plays a bit like an raising RPG (like Digimon, Princess Maker, Sims, or other such games without the sexual content), a rhythm game, and has visual novel and customization aspects. Uses the DS features quite well, such as using the mic to record a song, and buttons and the touchscreen for performances. The story isn't too shabby either. The only negatives are the lack of songs, you can't take anything you do back (auto-saving takes place after pretty much every action), and it takes up a bit of memory blocks. Other than that, it's worth a shot (if you're man enough). Asphalt 4: Elite Racing: A pretty good racing game with a bit of depth. Centers around drifting, nitro-boosting, slamming into rivals, and collecting cash for customization. You can drive a car or speed along on a motorbike. There's actually quite a bit of stuff to be bought, and there's multiple gameplay modes, so it's a pretty good deal. Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!: A bit more streamlined than the original DS release, as it lacks a few functions, but it's mostly for the best. It's also more accessible to left handed people now. Plays similar to Lemmings, except your touching of objects and obstacles is how you'll keep your Mini-Marios safe to reach the exit. The base game alone is already quite expansive with about 100 levels. Add to that a construction mode that lets you upload, download (up to about 120), and play customized stages for free, and you've got one of the DSi's best offerings. Surprisingly fun and accessible, even to those who aren't into this sort of genre. Paper Plane: That paper plane minigame from the first Warioware. Starts easy, but gets challenging to keep up for a while. Good for chilling out or when you want something quick to take on. Pyoro/Bird & Beans: That critter minigame from the first Warioware. Eat (shoot in 2) falling seeds to prevent them from breaking your bridge and bonking you. Has an alternate version with different point rules that really change things up, so it's like you're getting two games in one. Mighty Flip Champs!: Made by the company who made Shantae and LIT. This is about flipping between different screens in order to reach an exit. You can't jump, which might appeal to fans of Solomon's Key and Fire n' Ice. It's hard to grasp without visuals, so here's a video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocJ8Az0M7bU Dr. Mario Express: 1 player Dr. Mario. Match colored pills to respective virus critters to disinfect the "patient". Create chains for more points. Puzzle League Express: 1 Player Planet Puzzle League. Match different shapes to create chains. Features a number of different playmodes. (The following two both include Virus Buster, a mini version of Dr. Mario controlled with the stylus., and small little acting options that utilize DSi functions. In addition, once you reach a brain age of 20, you can make it a bit harder.) Brain Age Express- Math: Features math-based Brain Age activities plus a few extra things, such as an "endurance fighter" which requires quick mathing to punch enemies. Brain Age Express- Arts & Letters: Features artistic and word-based Brain Age activities plus a few extra things, such as a "space shmup" resembling English of the Dead a bit. Brain Age Express- Sudoku: Sudoku with a brain age function on the side. Controls with the touch screen. I recommend Sudoku Master, but this ain't bad either, as it makes it easier to tell if you've got a right answer or not. Sudoku Master: If you like Sudoku, well, here you go. Features handy features like telling you which numbers you've completed, and lets you highlight a number to see where each is. Also has a crosshair cursor, which is handy for figuring out just where you can put something. Features number-input or writing controls, and also those mini-number things incase you're thinking of possible solutions. Isn't as brutal as Brain Age Sudoku, either. Not a bad deal if you like Sudoku. Flipnote Studio: Make drawings and animations, watch animations of other people online, upload your own stuff as well (requires a computer for a few more functions), or if nothing more, write a some handy notes for yourself. A bit basic, but it's free and gets the job done quite well. Art Academy: Mini-art lessons that teach you some basic fundamentals of arts. Features an impressive variety of drawing/painting options and versatility, despite lacking a huge number of tools. It's meant to simulate an actual canvas, so you must manually fix any mess-ups. This has nice grid and zoom in options as well. You can also set a photo you've taken or drawn image you've done on the top screen and sketch and paint from it on the bottom screen. It also allows you to make certain aspects of your subject photo more prominent, such as color, light and shadow, and outlines, without actually editing the original. Costs 800 points, but damn is it worth it, especially if you like to draw and paint and you don't want to carry an art kit on the go. It's also double resolution, so whatever you do is twice as big as the bottom screen display.(Between this and ColorsDS, it's kind of a toss up, but my personal choice is Art Academy.) (Note: you may or may not opt to skip the first and download second semester if you know some basic skills. Though, second semester assumes you know the tools (which aren't hard to grasp).) Nintendo DSi Browser: A free, but extremely bare bones browser that you can use with your DSi (it doesn't even use Flash). It does allow for favorites and google/yahoo searching though. If you need to shop, browse no-Flash sites, check your e-mail, or even check this wiki, and you don't have anything else that's net-capable, at least you have this. Dragon Quest Wars- Select a group of 4 monsters from 6. You can have duplicates if you wish. Each monster has different abilities and a few have different properties. The interaction of physical and magical skills, along with reactions, really puts a lot of strategy in this seemingly simple title. Has a short tutorial mode, but the real meat is the Wi-Fi, which lets you battle people from all over the place, and it runs extremely smooth (Although this is only a personal account, I haven't lagged yet). Bears slight resemblances to Advance Wars, but plays a bit differently. Thorium Wars- A rather expansive title that involves tank and space fighter shooting action. A solid title, but gets a bit tough at times. Pinball Pulse: The Ancients Beckon- If you were around for the pinball games of the 80's, prepare for a nostalgia trip. This is one of the most authentic pinball experiences around, with simulated LED displayss and goofy voiceovers. This features only a single table, but there are a number of challenges to take on. For only 5 bucks, you could do far worse. Made by the team that did Metroid Prime: Pinball. Now that's ballin'. Also, Coming Soon (later this year, early next year): Bomberman Blitz- Bomberman multiplayer action with wi-fi Castle of Magic- A pretty good platformer. Utilizes the camera and color recognition to change some of your magic properties, and you can even put your head on the player character if you are so inclined. Mr. Driller DSi (Likely)- Miniature Mr. Driller. Tunnel through blocks and score combos. Each character has different properties and traits. Phantasy Star Zero Mini (Likely)- IIRC, a demo or limited single player mode. (Can someone verify? I've heard both.) Reflection- A curious platformer that involves traversing both screens simultaneously. Shantae: Risky's Revenge- Shantae from GBC makes her return. The first of 3 episodic installments. (Thanks to all who have made suggestions on hits and misses.) --Dejiko 03:26, October 8, 2009 (UTC) scribblenauts is balls. The game was added quickly. The truth of the game, is its really fun and impressive for an hour. Within this first hour of fun, is when it was added. After that time, the game is one of the most frustrating experiences in all of gaming. MOST items do nothing, controls are among the worst of all time, and overall the game is not recommend-worthy. -- 03:00, September 28, 2009 I agree personally for the same reason Drawn to Life isn't in the list, it has a gimmick but the core game is pretty mediocre and badly executed. (So badly that 99% of the action levels can be beaten using handcuffs and a basket) A lot of other users might disagree though, we should put this to a vote. --RupeeClock 05:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I, for one, would leave it on the list, so that's one vote for yea vs two nays. - MFGreth1 14:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I get a billion hijillion kazooillion votes and I say it stays. Because you can grind a game doesn't mean that it's a bad game. You can solve the levels with a small selection of objects or a wide selection of objects, whatever you wish. It's not quite as amazing as it was hyped up to be, but there has never been anything in the history of ever that's lived up to its hype. I can update the description to reflect the mixed feelings. Kotep 06:56, September 30, 2009 (UTC) What's the consensus on RIZ-ZOAWD/The Wizard of Oz: Beyond the Yellow Brick Road I heard the gameplay was a bit on the basic side, but rather inventive, and that the bosses were the only real challenge. In addition to that, I heard it had a surprisingly impressive story. And while this is a bit personal, I think the style is quite well done. I'm curious on anyone else's opinion though. --Dejiko 03:55, September 30, 2009 (UTC)